Battle of Trapicus
When Purple Squad were called to Trapicus when they got a call from the republic saying that Jar Jar had been kidnapped and taken to the old palace prison. ARC-6446 had a transmission from Dooku telling him to betray his brothers or he will kill his family. Purple Squad almost had to crash into the mountain to get past the planets ray shield, but Bow told them land on the outskirts of town.When Purple Squad landed on the surface ARC-6446 told them to get into a tunnel that lead into the palace. They immediently went down and crawlled all the way to a pothole that opened. Bow opened it and loaded his gun watching to see if any droid forces were in the prison. "You know this place don't you Bow?" said ARC-5688. "I had a mission here once, I had to shoot my way out of something that no clone should be placed in. I know it well, just follow me" "How do we know if we can trust you? Your son turned at the drop of a hat.." "Just trust me on this one please.." Bow told them it was safe to come up and the men followed orders and came up the the passage way. ARC-27-5555 noticed that there were no prisoners in the palace underground prison and then ARC-8448 came up with the conclusion it was a trap and the droid forces were shortly closing in to their location. Bow said "We need to get outta this palace prison and to the rock shaped ship!" they followed the order and went to the rock shaped ship. Bow and the crew pointed their weapons at the droids that came to the rock to kill purple squad. Bow then jumped on to a transport and went back up to Boil's cruiser to re-load his out of ammo weapon and to relax. When he got back he went to his quarters and told Count Dooku that his scheme was in place but Bow felt as if he was doi ng a bad thing. Dooku repiled "Just get this plan going or else your family will be dead including Missy!" "Fine I will Count" he gave up the transmission. ARC-8822's robot sensed something was up and told Jr to move out of the way, but he was to late a bomb was dropped and Jr lost his arm and the robot Boil rolled to the other side to let the real Boil come through. "Boil!" said Jr "Are you yourself or are you a robot!" The real Boil repiled with "Yes its me, ARC-6446 is working against us! He turned 3 commando droids into me!" Bow suddenly dropped down from Boil's attack cruiser and he said he wasn't put up to it but he gave up and dropped a hololink onto the ground and said "It's time to end this" he transported up to Dooku's ship killing a Dooku clone and blowing up the ship with success his helmet landed next to ARC-1004 and he picked it up giving to Jr. ARC-7567 "Rex" found the holotransmission and told the team to watch it. They watched it and found that Bow was only trying to protect his family of Niljarah and Missy, they leanred that Bow gave up his life to end the end of Dooku. But infact it wasn't the end of Bow. He was taken captive before he could blow up the reactor. Instead a clumsy droid shot the core and killed everyone aboard. After the Battle of Trapicus the Squad turned gold. The Battle of Trapicus was the most violent in Golden Squads history, as most of the notable members where hurt, some where killed and the Rebels were free, but after they were free they were bombed and Purple Squad had to shoot down the ships that bombed the city.